


a stunning woman in a sparkling gown

by makelovehappen



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Gen, basically curt is bitter and sad and drunk, curt imagines the mystery woman from the opening number, i just really love the mystery woman guys, it's a little bit inception but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makelovehappen/pseuds/makelovehappen
Summary: If this were a musical, he thinks, there would be a stunning woman in a sparkling gown and with blood-red lipstick singing the opening number to the tragedy of his life.Curt imagines the Mystery Woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this little thing and I hope you enjoy!

If this were a musical, he thinks, there would be a stunning woman in a sparkling gown and with blood-red lipstick singing the opening number to the tragedy of his life. 

A badass song about being a spy in which everything seems to be going just fine but then of course in the climax everything goes horribly wrong. 

Because of course it does.

But before it does there's an upbeat song with a lot of vampy guitar and some nice minor chords. Time to be a spy again. And a stunning woman in a sparkling gown. 

He and Owen would perform a dance and everything would be alright. 

Until of course Owen's gone and there's nothing upbeat left about the situation. The song fades into a jazzy reprise and the scene fades into the present.

She's a nightclub singer, he imagines. She sings stories about her past, her mother's past, everybody's past. His past. The introduction to what his life has become. Better yet, the reason for what his life has become.

Her fingers play with her microphone as she sways to the music. And she tells her audience the sad, sad story of this guy who once was a spy. In her eyes you can see the agony which is actually his agony. 

Once she's done with her song she vanishes into the shadows, never to appear again.

And in the present, Curt takes a deep breath, shakes his head at his imagination, and gets another drink (and another).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at lovelylittleshadowhunters.


End file.
